The Gates of Deceit and Sword of the Dead
Availability In order for this quest to be available, you must have spoken to the Duke several times in between the battles at The Six Bases. While it is possible that you may have to do this as few as three times, the exact requirements have yet to be confirmed (he has no red talk bubble on the XBOX!). To be safe, talk to the Duke before each battle, as this will definitely unlock the quest. You also need to talk to the Duke after the battles to make the messenger appear in the pub. The quest becomes available after the story events at Darken Forest. You also need to have access to The Large-Scale Mining Zone and the Excavation Area first by talking to the Seasoned Adventurer in Athlum's pub or doing the quest At Hatred's End. A messenger will now be in the pub, speak to him and return to the Duke. When you meet with the Duke of Ghor, these should be the conversations you encounter: First Conversation "I see it has begun. " "My emissaries have told me of your stance in our current situation. They have also informed me of something troubling." "The Third Committee was though to have disbanded after the incident in Nagapur, bu apparently some stragglers are trying to pick up where they left off." "As if I have the time to deal with this sort of trouble now!" Second Conversation "With all the confusion lately, it's been increasingly difficult to keep on top of things..." "I've recently received reports of Third Committee cells assembling in Nagapur, Elysion, and even this very castle." "Adding to that is a report from the Academy, saying some top-secret Remnant-related research documents have been stolen, and possibly leaked to the black market." "If that information were to end up in the wrong hands-like those of the Third Committee-who knows what trouble we'd be in for..." Third Conversation "Remnants have power that we mortals cannot even begin to fathom" "If we cannot even control ourselves, how can we presume to control them?" Humility... It is something that must not be forgotten. ...Even if you lot are the only ones who remember it." Quest Details The Duke of Ghor's agents have some disturbing information about the Third Committee's research into weapon remnants. Leithion's Sword is somewhere in Numor Mine. Accompany the Duke on a mission to destroy it. The Duke joins you as a guest union (with a couple of his soldiers) as you enter the mine. Take the first door on the right, descend to the Large-Scale Mining Zone and you will see the sword, but it's not going to be that easy. The remnant's presence has caused discontinuities in the mine - if you head for the sword you will be teleported straight back to the entrance to the zone. Follow this route through the hazards: * From the entrance to the Large-Scale Mining Zone, go through the arch and turn left. Walk until teleported. * You are now in the Excavation Area. Take the first two turns to the left, heading south. You will be teleported to the other side of the area. * Turn left immediately and follow the curve around to the right. Ignore the side tunnel to your right. * You're back in the Large-Scale Mining Zone. You should now have a remnant treasure chest at your back. Follow the tunnel around to the right, ignoring all passages to your left. You will be teleported to the other side of the area. * Go down the main tunnel and take the elevator on your right. * At the top of the elevator ride, the sword is on your left. * The other method of doing this is following the path the Greater Demons/Demon Kings spawn on. The correct path in all but the last have a Demon spawned in the corridor, I like to think of them as helpers :) The battle that follows is against a Third Committee Combat Squad - a single Yama with about 100,000 HP and Hexes - and three monster unions (Hypnos, Papillon and Nymphalidae). Reward * Trap Formula - Rush can now lay Traps! * Ring of the Ancient Castle guild is open in Ghor (this is the same as the Ring of the Labyrinth guild). * Duke of Ghor can be recruited at the Ring of the Ancient Castle guild in Ghor. Category:Quests